disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchito Pistoles/Gallery
Images of Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros and House of Mouse Stock Art 515621-panchito2 large.png|Panchito Pistoles ''The Three Caballeros 22035-29275.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2276.jpg Qx ze cabaleros.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2586.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2637.jpg Icerathreecaballeros3223.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2292.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2300.jpg Icerathreecaballeros3853.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2649.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2782.jpg Icerathreecaballeros2392.jpg The-Three-Caballeros-classic-disney-18417462-800-600.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7987.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4969.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7889.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6594.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4999.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4629.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4626.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4620.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4619.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4631.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4646.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4641.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4638.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4857.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4841.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4808.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4695.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4668.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6289.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7943.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7942.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7909.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7904.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7875.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7863.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7848.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6108.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5687.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5382.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5359.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-5201.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7906.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7902.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7901.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7899.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7897.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7895.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7894.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7858.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7903.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7982.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7871.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7867.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7862.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7857.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7855.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-7852.jpg Wikipanchito.png Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito's guns landing in his holster. Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg House of Mouse Char 29367.jpg|Panchito in ''House of Mouse Panchito-Pistoles.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32808.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's Magical Christmas image_0155.jpg|Panchito with Jose in a crowd shot from House of Mouse Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.48.28 PM.png|Panchito rides into the House of House on a bull. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.28 PM.png|Panchito excitedly shakes Mickey's hand. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.30 PM.png|José joins Panchito in vigorously shaking Mickey's hands. Mickey seems to be enjoying it. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.37 PM.png|Panchito tells Mickey that he and José have a situation with Donald under control. Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.18.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.19.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10.19.22 PM.png 2001-tousenboiteS2-06-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg Comics Panchito.png|Panchito in Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again Panchito-comic.png Panchito-comic 2.png Concept and Production Art PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg|Pencil test of Panchito and Donald by Ward Kimball. CaballerosFM3.jpg|Conceptual sketches by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM2.jpg|Conceptual sketches by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk3.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk2.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk.jpg|Final designs of the Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM4.jpg|Panchito playing guitar, by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM1.jpg|The trio dancing by Fred Moore. CaballerosHolaFM.jpg|Panchito, José, and Gauchito by Fred Moore. The three caballeros.png|Panchito with Donald and Jose. WDPSYB800.png|Panchito's model sheet Three caballeros poster.png Disney Parks Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Hong Kong Disneyland's "it's a small world" 3614378859 25f27e1392.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Disneyland's "it's a small world" 3719059200 1c9f936461.jpg|The Three Caballeros at Epcot 5769064669 08c60a3dca z.jpg|Panchito in Mickey's Soundsational Parade Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|The Three Caballeros in Mickey Mouse Revue 6343047122 5b9098e01d m.jpg 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg 5947887058 413731d8fa m.jpg 6342922222 6876d579c8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg 6871511369 dc64cfb8d2 z.jpg 4452226602 d2f19006b9 z.jpg Ky041007tt.jpg Ky041007ss.jpg Ky041007qq.jpg TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade from "Full House." panchitoautograph.jpg|Panchito's signature. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Miscellaneous 2643146905 f5dbbca48d.jpg|Panchito topiary at Epcot 3320803881 4982cf3255.jpg|Panchito's shop at Coronado Springs Resort 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg|Statues of the Caballeros at All Star Music Resort 460165840 293404e0b8.jpg|Panchito on the Gran Fiesta Tour marquee 5129897501 0df690db37 b.jpg|Panchito poster at Gran Fiesta Tour $(KGrHqN,!lcE8L06wK39BPIZlZsOL!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqN,!hEE7vzSR4hSBPD85Z610w~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqNHJCsE7BcvhhCgBO4VJ60DEw~~60 3.jpg Panchito Toy.jpg Toybox2006330-08 1143702559.jpg 1263047790006.jpg|Panchito Plush B-25J Bomber.jpg|Present-day B-25J with Panchito nose art P8230192.jpg Category:Character galleries